Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 12)
Chapter 12 is the twelfth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Changes". Plot (After the earthquake that has caused the crack, Meanwhile with Manny, they are landing into a king penguin colony at King Penguin Land) *Manny: This is terrible. What have i done? *Chiny: That crabeater seal was in our land! *George: Hello outsiders, you may be lost or something. *Manny: Let us stay! Their homeland was cracked apart. *George: You see? Fur seals come and always try to eat us. *Manny: I will help you stop the fur seals. *George: You bet African Penguin. *Manny: By the way, i'm Manny. *George: Good to see you. (Meanwhile in the cracked plain on Antarctica) *Mumble: Gosh, these things look sharpy. *Phoenix: We lost the aliens. We must do something. *Mumble: Phoenix, we lost the group, while the ice was breaking, everyone passed but not us. *Phoenix: Come on, let's find the rest of the group and then, we completed our mission. *Mumble: You bet brother. (Meanwhile with Lovelace) *Lovelace: Our homeland, cracked up. *Roy: I left my three penguin friends by mistake! The emperors! *Lovelace: I smell some fear. *Roy: Snow. I got it. (Back in King Penguin Land) *Elder 1: Nice to meet you. *Manny: I'm Manny. *Elder 2: You must be the only african penguin there. *Manny: I lost the group together. Everyone is okay and chinstraps are staying in a while. *Elder 3: Okay, that's nice of you. *George: We have elephant seals there. They like to relax and fart alot. YUCK! *Manny: I always hated them. (Back with Mumble and Phoenix) *Mumble: Ah ha! Rojas is not following us! *Phoenix: That's good, but where are our friends and the other penguins? *Mumble: Follow me! I know the way. (The background music "Towards the Sun" by Rihanna begin to play as Mumble and Phoenix are walking in the ice to find the group) *Mumble: Hey Phoenix, how long can we get here? *Phoenix: Brother, I don't know. We've gotten pretty far from the group. *Mumble: Watch out for the water. The ice may help us get back on land. *Phoenix: I know. (Mumble and Phoenix swim under the broken ice without any predator coming to eat them) *Mumble: Let's go towards the sun and close to it. *Phoenix: Let's make it though. (Mumble and Phoenix walked on the ice and jump on the ice floats to swim) *Mumble: This is kinda fun. *Phoenix: Yeah, walking on ice is fun! *Mumble: And no aliens are seen to be around. *Phoenix: Yeah, we can discover more like this. (Mumble and Phoenix swim under the water again for minutes. They came back up and made it to land. The song ended) *Mumble: This is it. We found it. The Land. *Phoenix: We can search for our missing friends and our missing group. *Mumble: The adelies has to be there somewhere. There are 3 of them. *Phoenix: I know, brother. (They arrived at the cracked adelie penguin colony where everyone was safe and free but some not. The adelie penguins were cut on each side by spliting apart.) *Mumble: Oh no! *Phoenix: This is terrible. Not emperors but adelies! *Rimon: Mumble! It's me Rimon! *Mumble: Rimon! What are you doing here? *Rimon: Renny and Dime were missing. The entire penguin colony from Cape Adare has ran off from the aliens and ended up being trapped like this. Help us now! *Phoenix: We will. *Rimon: We will make a plan until everyone gets out first. *Mumble: Here is a new trick. *tap dances* *Rimon: Wow. My dad was also one of them before captured by a alien named Beny. *Mumble: Don't worry, I will save you! *Phoenix: Come on. (Mumble tap danced on each side until the ice breaks to make a hill as everyone gets out. Phoenix did the same thing as Mumble by tap dancing and getting the penguins out.) *Mumble: Come on! Free many penguins as you can. Free the chicks too! (The adelie penguin chicks are getting out as well) *Mumble: Rambo! Mambo! Rumble! *Phoenix: Let's go! *Rimon: Free all the penguins! (Boss Skua arrives and captures a chick) *Mumble: BOSS SKUA! *Boss Skua: Bye Bye Boys! *Rimon: Don't worry! I will do it! (Rimon run fast and jump to Boss Skua's legs and try to save a chick) *Boss Skua: Get off of me! *Rimon: You must be one of our enemies! (The adelie penguin chick jumps off and Rimon saves the chick with his fins) *Boss Skua: NO! CURSE YOU! (Boss Skua flies away) *Rimon: This chick may be for you. *Adelie Penguin Mother: Oh thank you. *Adelie Penguin Chick: Mommy! *Adelie Penguin Mother: Oh my son. *Rimon: Come on! Lead this way. *Phoenix: Come on, this way. We must free the trapped penguins. (The adelie penguin colony tap danced and break the ice as one of the last trapped penguins were rescued) *Mumble: That's it! *Rimon: A cave! I can see it! *Adelie Penguin Guard: The cave is dangerous. We went there and it was scary. Two leopard seals were blocking the way. *Munble: No. We can find where the herd is. *Phoenix: Come on, let's go inside that cave. (Inside the cave) *Rimon: Wow, i never been to a place like this. *Phoenix: Yeah, it's kinda nice. *Mumble: The water, let's go inside. (Everyone went inside of the water to swim there) *Rimon: The whole colony is with me. *Mumble: I lost my friends back there. We must fix a group together. *Phoenix: We can try to make a group of penguins that were lost on a adventure like this before. (Two leopard seals appear and about to eat the penguins) *Rimon: I think, we found them. SWIM! (The two leopard seals started to chase the penguins, everyone was holding their chicks from the seals as Rojas appear to be looking at them.) *Rojas: Nice one boys. (The two leopard seals were almost making it to the end but they crashed in the ice and failed. The whole penguin colony was safe in the water) *Mumble: Hooray! *Rimon: We did it Mumble! *Adelie Penguin Chick: We are safe! *Mumble: In your face seals! *Phoenix: Those monsters looked like Rojas the Leopard Seal. *Rimon: Now, let's move on to the whole group together. (Meanwhile in Cape Adare, the aliens were packing up and ready to leave on their next stop) *Beny: Get ready for our next research! *Manager: Let's go! (The alien ship moves on. Meanwhile in a cove) *Gloria: Are they here yet? *Seymour: No. *Dime: Your quest is over. We done everything good. *Renny: Rimon is missing along with Mumble and Phoenix and we have to find them back. *Gloria: No, i can say that there gone. *Renny: What? *Catherine: This is no good! Phoenix is missing! *Mumble: Hey. *Gloria: Mumble? *Mumble: I have the whole group together. *Gloria: Oh Mumble. (The adelie penguins with Phoenix are landing into the cove) *Rimon: I have everyone with me. *Renny: Rimon! *Dime: You're back! *Phoenix: The whole group is okay! *Mumble: I know, we escaped from the seals. *Phoenix: I know, brother. *Mumble: Come on, we have to get back on the side. Everyone need to get back home. *Rimon: We can do it. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 13) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 11) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters